Stud
by Ififall
Summary: Spanish Short Film "Easy Money" Fanfiction. Fake Jamie, Convinces Jamie The Hooker to come back to the Hotel room, and have some fun.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Spoilers. If you're planning to watch Short film, "Easy Money" Do not read this Story.

* * *

A/N: Mario casas looks like an older, tanned Nico Mirallegro.

* * *

He was just supposed to be a normal client. Jamie wrapped his leather jacket around himself. He Snorted two particles of coke up his nose. It had taken over an hour to get here by Taxi. He was pissed because his boss was going to take it out of his pay. But this guy had ordered the full service. That's the only reason Jamie took the job in the first place.

Guys, especially the older ones would always say "Jamie you're so hot you could be a model" So Jamie tried it out, but it was hard work, it wasn't just the boredom. It wasn't just the endless hours in a make-up chair. But it was the endless casting meetings that he had to go to. When Jamie got picked, it was all systems go.

* * *

When he didn't get picked it sucked. It was expensive. Going Twelve miles to dingy rooms, just to be told "No" it wore on him for a while. After a meeting with an old school friend, Jamie moved to Madrid. It wasn't long before he got involved with the night-life, the clubbing, the strippers. The girls. The boys. The offers to be a hooker. He signed with the agency that was offering the most money.

Jamie checked himself out in the lift, and knocked on the client's door. A middle-aged nearly bald guy opened the door quickly.

* * *

"Are you Jamie?" He asked.

"Yeah" Jamie said. The man looked him up and down, Jamie didn't know why. He knew he was the best this guy was going to get. Jamie was Five Foot Ten, muscular, he took care of himself. Under the jacket he was wearing a tight vest that showed off all of his best features. Jamie walked into the hotel room.

The room was posh, and clean, the type of place that any guy would want as a bachelor pad. He took his jacket off and put it on the bed.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" The man asked.

"Beer if you have it" Jamie said.

"I'd prefer you sober" The man said.

* * *

"Fine….a Tomato juice then" Jamie said. The man introduced himself as Roberto. He gave Jamie the Tomato juice, and a envelope. Inside the envelope was a picture of a woman. He turned the picture over and decided to go over what the Agency told him.

"Before we start, I'd like to go over some rules. Chains, yes, handcuffs yes…but nothing well…too…." Jamie started to say.

"I see, no torture or anything like that" Roberto said. Jamie nodded. He looked back at the picture of the woman. Roberto pointed at it. "That's my wife" He said.

* * *

"Is she going to come along later? Threesomes will cost extra" Jamie said.

"She's not here" Roberto said.

"Right so you want me to dress up as her?" Jamie asked.

"No, no torture, just put her to sleep. All the details are at the back, when she'll be home. How to get in. As for the weapon…..well you're most experienced with that sort of thing" He said.

* * *

"I don't have that much experience. Why don't I put _**you**_ to sleep. Massage you….turn you over and…" Roberto shook his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I want my wife to be put to sleep as in...put down….dead you idiot" Roberto said. Jamie had no idea how or why Roberto had called the Escort Agency. But Jamie had to sort this out. He didn't know what Roberto was capable of.

"Okay…..you're paying for my Taxi. I'm gonna leave. And the next rent boy you pick…tell him what you _really_ want. So you don't drive him crazy" Jamie said. Jamie reached for his jacket when there was a knock on the door. Roberto went to get it. Jamie peaked though the door and saw a tall skinny guy dressed in black.

* * *

"Roberto, I'm Jamie, I'm here about your wife" The other guy said. Jamie tried to run out the door, but with both of them there, they retrained him and dragged him back into the room.

"I won't tell anyone about this I swear" Jamie said.

"Roberto how much does he know?" The other Jamie said.

"Everything" Roberto told him gruffly. The second Jamie took out a gun. Jamie could see Roberto looking as almost as scared as he was.

* * *

"Jamie, don't hurt the kid" Roberto said.

"We've got no choice….we can't risk it" The second Jamie said. He pointed the gun at Jamie. "Take your clothes off slut, and put them on the bed" He said. Jamie looked at Roberto for help.

But he stayed silent. Jamie slowly took his vest off and his jeans. He started to tug down his boxers slowly until The Second Jamie said: "Keep your pants on. I don't want to see your dick"

* * *

"We can talk about this" Roberto said.

"Roberto you should leave. This way when I pull the trigger…." The second Jamie started to say.

"Jamie….or whoever you are. Don't do this. I'm new to the business. This is only the second time I've done this. I can't be this unlucky. What are my parent's gonna think when they read about this in papers. That I was found asshole naked in a hotel room…Roberto fuck, help me" Jamie said. Tears were forming in his eyes and he just wanted to crawl into the bed behind him.

* * *

"How do we know you won't talk?" Roberto asked.

"I'll give you my best friend's number, my address, my other job address, whatever you want. Then this other Jamie or whatever can come and find me" Jamie said.

"You'll do anything won't you?" Roberto said as The second Jamie put the gun to Jamie's chest.

* * *

"Roberto call it off. I'll do _anything_ you want" Jamie said. His thighs were shaking even though the room was warm. Roberto put his hand on Jamie's chest, and felt his heart rattle. Roberto smiled and put both of his hands on Jamie's shoulders. "You'll do anything?" He said.

"Yeah" Jamie said quietly waiting for the sound of the gunshot.

"Jamie...Suck my dick" Roberto said.

* * *

"What?" Jamie asked. The other Jamie put the gun down.

"The sexiest thing in world. Is a scared male hooker. You were perfect. Well done. Me and my boyfriend will pay you double, the price. Great performance" Roberto said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out and what looked like a store's worth of protection. Jamie reached for his clothes on the bed.

"See...fake gun" Roberto's Boyfriend said. He pulled the trigger and water came out.

* * *

"Wait, you can blow me like this. I want to fuck you afterwards, so you don't have to put your clothes on" Roberto said. Jamie ignored him and pulled his clothes together and gathered them in a heap.

"Fuck you" He said to Roberto. "Fuck you both" Jamie walked out and the second Jamie bit his tongue on purpose. "I'll go after him….see if I can change his mind" He said. He left before Roberto could nod in agreement. "Jamie! Jamie wait" The second Jamie called out for him, running. Fortunately Jamie hadn't gotten very far. He was putting his clothes on in the stair case around the corner.

* * *

"Fuck off" Jamie said.

"Don't be mad. We'll pay you extra" The other Jamie said.

"Boyfriend? How the fuck did you two get together?" Jamie asked.

"The same way we found you. The Internet" The other Jamie said.

* * *

"How fucking romantic" Jamie said sliding his jeans on. He could feel the other Jamie's eyes on his body and stayed shirtless.

"What's your real name?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie" The other Jamie said. Jamie turned to walk away.

* * *

"Wait alright. It's Jaysin. But Robbie likes the name Jamie. It's innocent and cute. It's helps with the fantasy" Jaysin said. He tugged at Jamie's arm and slid his hand down Jamie's chest. Then down his pants. He stroked Jamie's dick once before Jamie turned away.

"Jamie…how much is typical pay, Five hundred? And out of that what will you get paid? Two hundred? Two fifty at the most? If we double your pay and put in extra change. You won't have to work for another month" Jaysin said.

* * *

"Jaysin, You don't know me. I always have to work. And I don't need assholes like you and your old-ass pensioner shit-bag Boyfriend making it harder for me" Jamie said.

"Old? Roberto's got the body of a Twenty year old" Jaysin said.

"Yeah right" Jamie said.

* * *

"No escort in their right mind would turn this down Jamie. You're getting paid more than double, just for one fuck" Jaysin said. He kissed Jamie on the shoulder and took his vest away. Slowly Jamie began to walk with Jaysin back to the hotel room. Back to Roberto.

"All you have to do, is loosen up, lube up, and let Roberto fuck you" Jaysin said. "Roberto will go easy on you. I promise" Jamie said.

They reached Roberto's room and Jaysin knocked on the door.


End file.
